Trust Me
by Baetrium
Summary: Right when you finally get some sleep, you get kidnapped to a warehouse. Crappy summary is crappy cuz I suck at summaries TurkeyXReader! Sort of...Rated T for references and for your apparent words


**Turkey X Reader**

**Trust me **

_**~Note: You can be any nation, this was based on a dream so it can be real nation or OC, also I don't own Hetalia. If I did, France and England would have had sexy time XD~**_

You are sleeping peacefully in your bed late at night after a long day of work, thinking to yourself that being a nation is harder as the economy is fixated on oil and trade.

When suddenly you feel an arm and something cover you mouth. You struggle for a bit before blacking out and going limp.

You wake up slowly with a very random sight. Turkey and Egypt are standing in front of you, bound with rope on their wrists and Turkey lacking his mask. You attempt to move your arms and legs but it seems they are tied up with rope. Go figure.

"Hey! Why the hell am I here? I have work tomorrow!"

Turkey glares at you, but not mad almost hurt or saddened.

"We all do but y-"

"That's enough! Well _, your my next piece to my collection."

Egypt and Turkey backed off as a short man (short as in way shorter than Turkey but taller than Spain) with mafia style clothes with a fedora covering his hair approaches you with a sinister look.

"Why the hell am I here? Who are you and where are we?"

The man looks at you, locking dull eyes with yours.

"You ask too many questions but I'll answer them, firstly I collect weird things" *You grunt at that insulted* "-my most current hobby is collecting your kind" You sneer "Sorry but I am as human as it gets so you can set me free now." The man continues his words, ignoring your input and clearly finding your lie, "My name in Hugh but it's best if I don't tell you my full name and we are in my warehouse". You roll your eyes, clearly not caring. Hugh turns his back, thinking you get the point.

"Okay Hugh, I'm going to believe that obviously you not letting me go but let me ask you one more thing"

"I'm listening dear, just fire away"

"Do you know what a nation can do randomly?" You scuffle you hands a little, and use a little of what England calls 'magic' to make a knife appear in your hand and remove the rope quietly.

He takes off his fedora and scratches his head "I dunno what?"

"Make weapons appear from no where!"

Hugh turn and notice your free and holding the knife to his neck "Move and your dead!" He lets out a sigh "HENCHMEN!"

You assume that Turkey and Egypt were going to attack you but instead Turkey uses this as an opportunity to hit Hugh across the head with his bounded fists, knocking him out. "Cut me loose _, we have other nations to help too." You look up at the man "Since when do you care for other nations?" He sighs "Because some of them have been here for weeks now come on and break our ropes!" You take the knife and free Egypt first. He nods and stands their like he's was ready for the next command. When you free Turkey however he runs off to the door and breaks it open. "Come on we don't have all month!" You nod your head and grab Egypt's arm "Let's go".

Running down the warehouse with the two Mediterraneans, you hear Turkey call out behind you "Hey _, how did you get that knife?" You stop behind a crate with them and shrug "England taught me when I was little how to make apparitions, you want one?" You hear Turkey laugh "'Course! Give me something my style." Thinking over the request, you make a little circle on the ground and a Ottoman empire style sword appears. Turkey's mouth opens and whispers an 'are you serious' and unsheathes the sword. "T-thanks" You nod, a little panicked as if you might have screwed up and hurt him a little "No problem, the magic kind of bases it on the past of requester so if it seems a little-" Two fingers are placed on you lips "It's alright, this is perfect" You assume your face is tinged with pink, unsure what to think of his actions. "Um okay, Egypt, what do you want?" The nation was crossing his legs "A gun" You look at him surprised "I'm sorry but it has to be based on your past and it can't be too new" He looked down then up, almost like a nod but not exactly. "Then a spear" You create another circle and a long spear appears. "Okay we're set let's go free the others then escape"

~Meanwhile~

"How did I get here? Oh yeah damn Turkey"

Estonia said as he sat with the other ex-Soviets in a lock up cell. Russia patted his head.

"It's okay, we'll get our revenge soon"

"_Creepy!_"

~Ooo back again!~

Running through the warehouse again except this time being chased by goons;

"The cells should be to the right"

You were surprised that it wasn't Turkey speaking but Egypt. He must be worried. The three of you turn sharply and are greeted by three cells. Three labels above them say "West", "East" and "Other" with seven to ten nations in them. You find "Other" very mean for the fact that Prussia and some ex-colonies are in there. "Hey look what the un-awesome cat dragged in! Damn it Turkey when I get out of here your dead!" You look up at the tall nation, "What the hell? Did you do this to them?" Green orbs look at you "I'm sorry, that jackass forced me to a month ago and he said he would help me with money but he lied." You glare at him with daggers "What are you desperate? You trusted a damn human?" "He _was_ my old boss and I assumed he was being truthful until I overheard him saying he was going to black market the nations." You literally facepalm "You are-" "Sorry to interrupt your married couple argument but can you let us out?"

Looking at Prussia sternly then back at Turkey "Okay meathead, where are the keys?" He shrugs "Silly _ look at the lock" The lock had to inputs, one for a key and other a passcode "I can tell you the passcode but the key is with the head honcho so...your gonna have to pick the lock" He hand you two pieces of metal and you take them with haste. Good thing you know something about lock picking or you might as well be screwed. "Wait can't you pick locks Prussia?" He grins "It's one of my awesome talents but does it look like I can access the lock. Hell for that matter I have no pick so you argument is invalid" 'Whatever', you think 'Let's get this over with before the guards come'

~Five minutes later~

"Okay so now the "Other" and the "West" cells are open, let's go free the Soviets"

"EX-Soviets!" You hear the call from down the hall, identifying Lithuania's voice then an "Ow!".

Looking over to the "East" cell, you notice that it's split in two, one side with countries and the other with...an oversized rice cake?

"What the hell is that?" Prussia says as he pokes the big rice cake causing it to shrink. You now notice that four rice things are in there.

"I'm not really sure but the online auctions said the were mochi or something" Estonia says from the bars of the nation filled cell. Everyone stares at him with a 'you need help' look.

"T-Turkey, why did y-you take those t-things when you kidnapped E-Estonia?" You hear Latvia stutter

under Russia's arm "What? I didn't take them, the other guys did assuming they could be worth something" Hand meet face. This might be the last time seeing each other so don't get comfy.

"MOVING ON!" You kneel down and pick the lock letting everyone out of the nations cell. "Hey Estonia, at Christmas time weren't you riding on one of those 'mochi'?" He turns around " Yeah but that was only by luck but you could try to see if they will change." You shake your head "No way! Your creatures, not mine." He sighs and confronts the locked up mochi "Can you guys do me a favour? Turn into horses so we can escape and in return you can have double the lettuce" Almost instantly the one with the glasses turns it a long horse thing, making every one back up. Turkey grabs your waist to get you out of the way causing you to blush. How unexpected. Turkey releases you, realizing what he did, "S-Sorry..." You notice him blush only to cause you to blush harder. You walk over to the mochi-horse and help some nations on it. You hear Estonia's voice from a mochi as only six nations remain "The other ones are changed too but only for two people to ride." You look around, You, England, Japan, Greece (who was bickering with Turkey), France, and Turkey. "Vell Angleterre, Allons-y!" "Why would I go with you-Hey!" France grabs England and tosses him on a mochi horse and climbing on after him. "Japan, let's ride together." Japan looks at him "Okay but I get to drive" Greece helps him on and climbs on himself behind Japan. You look at the scene in front of you as you try not to laugh. If your friend-in-crime Hungary was here, she'd would be nose bleeding. Your thoughts are cut by the sudden feeling of being lifted up. "HEY! Uh...Turkey?" "Trust me, I'm not taking you away" You were being carried potato sack style around the bend from the cells by the taller nation. "Where are we going?" You question as you noticed your being taken _away_ from the horse mochi. He places you down gently on you feet. "Um_, I was wondering, do you hate me?" You eyes widened at the odd question, "W-Well no but why do you ask? Is it because of the kidnapping?" You fail to sense the atmosphere so "Because...well...no...I...sort of like you" Cue the mad blushing! "I like you too Turkey" You stand on your toes and kiss the nation on the cheek. He smiles warmly "Call me Sadiq".

After the confession you both reappear smiling. "Whats gotten into you _?" You shudders as you hear Russia's voice. You look at Turkey and blush "Nothing~" You realize you dragged your voice a little sounding a little like a certain Italian, and walk towards that last mochi horse, having Turkey help you on. Russia pokes Latvia, pointing in your direction "Isn't that cute?" The shaky nation responded "Sir, I didn't know you would think about that." A small crack noise and Latvia was leaning on Lithuania. "LATVIAAAA!" Estonia shrieked. You sigh as the warehouse door had finally opened just as Hugh's goons arrived to see the prisoners escape. "See you never suckers!" You shout as the horse mochi galloped out.

You awake to the sound of your alarm. What the hell did you just dream about? Whatever you have school today.

You arrive in you class for the new semester of Hetalia High. Sitting in the far corner of the class you take out your stuff just as the teacher walks in with a tall new guy. Your jaw drops to the floor (hypothetically). "Class there is a new student today, His name is Sadiq Adnan, please be nice to him since he is new to the country." The new kid sits beside you "Hi there, is it- woah are you okay?" You must have head desked because when you got up your head hurt. This is going to be an interesting semester.

_**A/N And that's the end (or is it?). Should it stay a one shot? I think it should. Sorry if the characters are too OOC, but this was based on my dream so sorry about that. **_


End file.
